Tronos
by Dantessi
Summary: Lou Ellen escogió a Ethan Nakamura y la promesa de mundo equilibrado. Si el destino quisó que se equivocara aceptaría su culpa como traidora porque Ethan les había dado ésa oportunidad a todos los perdidos entregandole su ojo izquierdo a su madre como ofrenda. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro El Monte Olimpo. [Post El último olímpico]


_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. _

**Pugilato** es el "boxeo" en la antigua Grecia.

639 palabras.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

**Tronos**

_Merecen algo mejor… si solamente ellos… tuvieran tronos._

El 18 de agosto se sentaba frente a la Cabaña 16, una acción temeraria para otros campistas dada la reputación de los hijos de Némesis pero ella podía esconderse en la niebla o simplemente quedarse de piernas cruzadas observando el símbolo de la rueda rota, como un pacman espectral sin comida, los hermanos de Ethan están de duelo en verano mientras el Campamento Mestizo celebra un año desde la victoria en la Batalla de Manhattan con Juegos Fúnebres en honor a los semidioses caídos en combate con pruebas como carrera de carros, pugilato, lucha, carreras, lanzamiento de peso, arquería, lanzamiento de jabalina, etc. Se suponía que cada Cabaña estaría peleandose los premios de cada una de las pruebas, Lou le tenía fe a Will en pugilato más que a los de Ares o Niké y a Cecil en la carrera porque era más rápido que los Stolls huyendo de sus víctimas cuando hacían una broma, Clarisse ganaría en jabalina y ella seguiría mirando el trono que Ethan nunca llego a ocupar.

Lou Ellen lo recuerda con amargura, el chico con el parche en el ojo que acompañaba a su hermano Alabaster en el ejercito del titán, quien la había persuadido de abandonar el Campamento Mestizo y la Cabaña de Hermes _"No tienes un hogar allí." "Madre nunca recibirá el trato digno que se merece." _

Hubiera preferido quedarse en el Spa de Circe antes que haber pasado por aquel abandono, por lo menos su hermana divina le enseñaba aquellos hechizos que tanto le gustaban y podía practicar con sus prisioneros. Pero Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase habían destruído su hogar, el lugar donde Lou podía sentirse a gusto.

Entonces apareció el sátiro prometiendole seguridad y nuevo hogar.

Claro que mientras la guiaba a Long Island se le había olvidado mencionar que estaría provisoria en la Cabaña de Hermes hasta nuevo aviso.

Naomi la había persuadido primero al lado de la fogata cuando le rogaba a su madre escuchar sus plegarias, algún reconocimiento mínimo, una pista, _alguna señal…_ tenía el cabello oscuro y los mismos ojos verdes de Circe, Lou pudo comprender el favoritismo de la hechicera cuando Naomi le propuso unirse a las Cazadoras de Artemisa mientras su terratiente estaba de misión. Ella es una hija de Hécate, al igual que Naomi, observó la aura plateada que acompañaba a su hermana, la propuesta era jugosa pero el precio demasiado alto para ella.

"_Serías una gran cazadora Lou, sólo debes renunciar a él y recitar tus votos"_

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que escucho de la cazadora cuando se encontraron en el túnel de Lincon, pero era demasiado tarde para ella.

Lou Ellen escogió a Ethan Nakamura. Y la promesa de mundo equilibrado.

Si el destino quisó que se equivocara aceptaría su culpa como traidora. Se sentiría mal cada vez que a Will le tiemblan las manos cuando toma una flecha, cada vez que ve solo a Pollux, cada vez que los chicos de Afrodita agachan la cabeza cuando Drew está cerca de ellos y cuando no ve a los de Hefesto fuera de las forjas. Lou aceptaba la mirada fría de los chicos de la Cabaña de Némesis porque Ethan les había dado ésa oportunidad a todos los perdidos entregandole su ojo izquierdo a su madre como ofrenda.

Les había dado un trono desde cual juzgar.

Y aceptaría que aún un año después de su muerte no podía olvidarse de su brillante cabello negro, de los trucos que le enseñaba para defenderse si no podía recurrir a la magia, del sudario de seda negra con espadas cruzadas en el que se quemaba su cuerpo.

Lou Ellen podía perdonar a Percy Jackson por cumplir el último deseo de Ethan pero no podía perdonarse a sí misma por no haber evitado su muerte.


End file.
